Diary of the Halfbreed sibs: Melia and Balto
by Cavivafan98
Summary: Ok this is my first Balto story ever. Although my Username doesn't really show it I'm also a Balto fan too (only seen the movie 2 times). Ok in this story I'm gonna need help with the questions I should ask my new OC, Melia and well her little brother, Balto. The questions could be anything based on their life, what they think of other characters in the movies, could be humorous


Diary of the"halfbreed" dogs Melia "hey guys, I'm Melia. Cavivafan98 isn't here right now so I'm starting this thing off (looks left than right).

Me : "Melia, get back to ur post. Not ur turn yet."

Melia (fallows me to her spot) "ok I'm ready (barks)

Me : "good girl, Melia. Now your not gonna be alone in this (pats her head)

Melia : (pants and wags her tail) "Who's coming?"

Me : "you'll just have to see." (Goes back to the computer) Hey guys, CavivaFan98 with my first Balto story, well interview. You might ask yourselves who I'm interviewing, right? Well they aren't just any ordinary Balto characters, they're Balto himself not literally and his sister, Melia (my OC). (Ok open the door)

Someone opens the door, and Balto comes in

Melia : (runs up to her little brother) BBBAAALLLTTTOOO! I missed you little bro (licks his Cheek)

Balto: "missed you too, Melia" (licks her)

Me : "aww, cute sibs reunion"

If you read this please comment and send me any questions you'd like me to ask them. Please halp me out on

Me "ok guys, you ready?"

Melia and Balto "yup, we're ready. "

Me "tions are from Noblewriter, you ready!

Melia and Balto "yup."

**Question # 1 Do you guys remember your dad?**

Melia "Yes, but only a little."

Balto "yah, I remember. Mom told us he was a husky."

**Question # 2 what was your favourite moment with him?**

_Melia and Balto "when he always used to hang out with us. Witch was once in a blue moon_

**Question # 3 what was your favourite moment with your mom**

Melia "mines gotta be (thinks about it) hanging out with her when we were small.

Balto "mine happened in the first movie when I went on that journey to find Steele and the medicine. So I was in the freezing cold and suddenly I started to think about Jenna's girl, Rosy and how she was dying. I covered my eyes with my paw and started crying. Out of the sodden I looked up and I saw mom, or at least I think it was mom: she was a white wolf with blue eyes. So I look away and she left. I stood up and put my paw on her paw print (x2), and I began to howl. She came up to me and we started howling together.

**Question # 4 what was your favourite moment together?**

_Melia and Balto "just a few minutes ago, cuz we haven't seen each other in a long time."_

**Question # 5 what was the advice you guys have given each other?**

_Melia and Balto "DONT LISTEN TO STEELE!" (AN: from my pic 'Balto and Melia: a big sister's words on Daviantart )_

Me "there you go Noblewriter your questions have been answered. Now I've got some questions for Balto only from steelefan. You ready"

Balto "just hearing that name gives me the creaps."

Melia "Aww don't worry little bro. It's gonna be ok."

Balto (takes deep breath) "ok, I'm ready"

**Question # 1 what ever happened to him (Steele)?**

Balto (takes deep breath again) "IDK, all I remember is that I sorta through him over that cliff when we got into a fight over who was gonna take the med back to Nome. After that I heard from my wife or "mate", Jenna that he had the nerve to lie to her saying "he's dead"(referring to me), but he was way past wrong, cuz I on the other hand I was freezing my ass off doi'n something he couldn't even do!"

**Question # 2 how would you react if he said "I'm sorry" to you?**

Balto "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU COME ON YOUR KNEES PLEADING FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU, WAT THE HE.. IS WRONG WITH YOU. I WOULD'VE FORGIVEN YOU WAY BACK WHEN, BUT IM SORRY STEELE, YOU WENT TO FAR WITH BOTHERING US... YOU LOST ALL HOPES WITH ME AND MELIA."

_Me and Melia "wow Balto, you were really brave in saying that."_

Balto "it's what I felt was right to say."  
Me "I'm sorry to steelefan if that wasn't the way you wanted your Questions to be answered... I tried"

If you read this please comment and send me any questions you'd like me to ask them. Please halp me out on


End file.
